War
by Luv Rush
Summary: Sakura's life is straight off of a horror movie. With no one to turn to, is Sakura ready to take revenge? Is Sasuke ready to love?


**Tye: Readers Discretion is adviced. Warning major cliche ahead.**

**Ellie-chan: What can I say. I"m a hopeless romantic -_^*chu***

**Tye: -_-"**

* * *

My life was always in danger as I was growing up. My village grew into shambles each day as War took its toll.

It used to look like a normal village. You know, the kind with small children playing about and market owners living their lives as trouble free civilians. Now it was more of a waste land. Buildings crashing down with every bomb that was thrown our way. There was no way of fighting it.

Our leader, Orochimaru, made our village into an experiment. I was born from my parents as a mutant and was, as Orochimaru like to call me, his "weapon". I was a commander of a small army of mutants until they turned on me. It was quite easy to dispatch all of them. It was such a pity. Later I find out that my "Master" was trying to kill me.

My master was none other than Orochimaru assistant, Kabuto. He taught me how to be medic and heal, not only myself during battles, but others as well. I was dubbed the most promising among the other experiments.

My only ally was Naruto Uzumaki a blonde boy with sapphire eyes he was innocent and pure. Unlike me, Naruto wasn't born a mutant. I remembered it like it was happening to me again.

**~Flashback~**

_I wasn't like the normal kids. I wasn't "made" so to speak. If you wanted to get technical I was more or less created. I was born like this. Both of my parents died when I was born. In order for me to live, I had to suck their energy out of there bodies. I didn't know how to stop. For that reason I was aloud to walk about. That was how I meet Naruto._

_He was on of the caged children that had yet been used for any experiment. I didn't mean to end up down there. Hell, I didn't even know it existed! But it did._

_He was the smallest kid there. He was no more than 2 years older than me. Even though he was trapped he was always happy and looking on the brighter sides of things. I never really understood what he meant when he said that helping others gave him a special feeling until the day I set him free._

_I've been visiting him and bring him food and water for around 2 months when I heard about the experiment they wanted him in. I couldn't let such a thing happen to him. So that night I decided to make a plan to set him free._

_I took one day to find the key and several other days to figure out how to knock out the guards. _

_When my plan was ready, I put it into action._

_After drugging the guard's water I brought them I waited until they fell asleep. Next I grabbed the keys and searched for the one that fit his cell. Finally I was able to get him out and into the forest. _

"_Come on Sakura-chan! Let's go!" He was all smiles._

"_Naruto-kun, I can't come with you. It's too late for me anyways, I'm already an experiment." Tears swelled up in my eyes._

"_NO! I'm not going to leave you! Your way to freaking young to be suffering like this!" His eyes became angry._

"_Just leave, please." I begged as the tears pooled over._

_It seemed to work, because Naruto began to walk away._

"_I'll be back for you." He said over his shoulder._

**~End of Flashback~**

I was never suspected of helping him escape. It was Kabuto that somehow found out I let him go. He looked at me as a traitor. I ignored him thinking I was safe.

How wrong was I?

Every one of my teammates turned on me. They attacked me with the intent of murder. But they forgot. I was the experiment Orochimaru created to destroy the world. I was the experiment made to be undefeatable.

Soon after the attack, I found out that it was Kabuto's plans for my death. I killed him. I killed him with a smile pasted upon my face and his blood dripping from my hands. After that, all there was to do was run.

Since then it was peaceful, until the surrounding villages like Suna and Konoha had attacked.

I've never seen a war like this before.

Every land was working together to end this Hell. I never thought I'd see the day when Orochimaru would die.

My dreams and prayers have been answered. I'd die happy and never regret anything.

Well that's what I though at first. But who am I kidding. No one wants to die as young as I will.

Who am I? You ask.

I am Sakura Haruno. Age 16 and my "Master" tried to kill me.

I was trained to fight by Orochimaru and also gained a lot of experience with swords and knifes. I was taught to be a medic by Kabuto and the closest thing I have to a friend is Naruto whom I haven't seen in 11 years after I helped him escape from my hell.

Was I ready to die? What choice do I have?

Little did I know, a Sasuke Uchiha would change all that.

* * *

It was around 2 in the morning when the first attack started. I was hiding in an abandoned building at the time the bombs started.

I just sat there, waiting for death as the screams and the loud crashes came closer. I knew what I was, and I also knew it wasn't normal for someone to be this way. I was a human weapon. An experiment created from the fires of hell. A tool for destruction.

The loud sound of glass shattering invaded my ears as sharp shards were cutting through my skin. Lying in front of me was a black ball waiting to explode. I just watched the spark on the wick as it withered down.

Finally, it exploded. It didn't sound anything like the crashes it has been described as before. There isn't really a sound or any word that could bring justice to the sound. All I can say is that it was loud. Loud enough to make your bones shatter. The building collapsed on top of me. And then I waited. Hoping the dust or the chemicals that were let loose after the bomb exploded to kill me.

Kami-sama had not been kind today, for I was still breathing. Yes I was burned and bleeding, and yet I was still alive. I could feel my body automatically starting the repairs. It lasted no more than seconds to heal my bones. It was the gashes that took forever, but I could still move. If I couldn't die, I might as well fight.

As I walked out from the debris of the building, I could taste the blood in the air. It was obvious at the way the town was falling that Orochimaru was not prepared for this attack. A smirk lingered at the edges of my mouth as the thought of a crucified Orochimaru slipped into my mind.

Gasps could be heard as I trudged forward. The gashes on my arms were starting to heel faster. Before their very own eyes, I turn whole and unharmed again. I could feel the tears as the fell down my cheeks and into the blood stained ground.

Why? Why was I crying? I could come up with many reasons.

My scream rang through the air. People stopped fighting. They were frozen in aw. I knew what they saw. I could see it in their eyes. A beautiful angel rising from the flames that lied behind me for revenge. I won't lye to you. Revenge sounded so _sweet_ to me right now.

No. Not revenge for burning down the village I grew up in, but revenge of what they made me. Revenge for what I am. A monster. That was what I was. Born to kill and born to serve. Not this time. _**Not this time!**_

My screamed turning into a high screech. I don't want to live anymore….please. Slay me.

"KILL ME!"

I repeated it over and over. Why wasn't anyone moving? Why weren't they _**fucking **_moving? My demands turned to frantic pleadings.

"Please. I beg you. Please! _**Please**_!"

I couldn't stand it anymore. As fast as I could I reached out and grabbed a knife from the man closes to me. Holding it high, I brought it down over my heart. Please let this work.

Again, it did not, but this time it wasn't because of what I am. It was because of a man. A man with raven hair and onyx eyes. A man who's face would kill the devil himself. A man who would soon change my life forever. He managed to knock the knife from my hands with a rock and slowly came towards me.

"Stop." Was all he said.

After he thought I wasn't going to pick up the knife again, he turned towards a soldier.

"Take her to my office. I'll be there shortly."

Who ever he was, he seemed important because the soldiers instantly followed his orders. Reaching out to me, I screamed out and through my body back.

"He's not going to hurt you." the onyx eyed man's voice was calm.

"Y-You don't under-understand! I'm n-not normal! I c-can kill all of y-you! Don't you s-see it! You should k-kill me if y-you were s-smart you will k-kill me!" I screamed as I tried to get away from the out stretched hands.

"Shhh…don't cry. We're not going to kill you. Just- I don't know help us out and I'll give you anything you want. I promise." he spoke again.

"If- If I help you. Will you kill me, please?" I whispered.

He didn't answer. I don't know what it was that wanted me to take back those words. It hurt to say that now. It hurt to think about leaving this raven hair lad.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He finally said.

"Experiment Sakura Haruno. Code 239654." I mumbled.

"Sakura then." Sasuke smirked at me.

"Yeah." A small smile traced my lips.

How long has it been since I smiled? Smiling, the word seemed new. Pure.

"Sakura, there's something I want to tell you." He muttered as we made our way to his office.

I gave a confused nod for him to continue.

"I'm not what you think I am, Sakura. I wasn't born in Suna or Konoha. I was born here. My whole family had lived here." He paused as if looking for the right words to say. "We were in the experiment labeled "Uchiha Sharingan." It became a trait that passed down through the family that had to do with the eyes and muscles. My brother thought of us as freaks and monsters. He killed off the Uchiha Clan. But when he came to his little brother, when he came to _**me**_, he couldn't do it." Sasuke's eyes became dark. He looked as if he was sinking into a memory. His voice became emotionless. "He apologized over and over for what he did and shot himself right in front of me. Suicide isn't right Sakura. You are put into this world for a reason. And Itachi realized that too late. We're not all monsters. We can be heroes too. We all have a choice." His eyes softened at the last part.

"Wow. Sasuke-teme, didn't know you had it in you." A loud voice echoed behind us.

"Had what, dope?" A playful smirk graced his lips.

"I don't know. A heart maybe." I looked at the speaker. Naruto. The same Naruto I helped escape from Orochimaru.

"Told ya I was comin' back for ya, twerp." He ran up to me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Thought ya could get rid of me that easy did ya!" I couldn't help but laugh at him.

I hadn't laughed in a long time. It felt good, almost as if a huge bolder was lifted off my shoulders and I was coming up for air after being starved from it for so long.

"Enough with the gushy reunion, we need to kill this Orochimaru guy." Sasuke seemed a bit tense.

"I can kill him." I whispered.

"You gotta be fuckin' me Sak! Since when did you become a killer?" Naruto's voice was full of emotion.

"Since I had to survive, dumbass." I smirked up at him.

"Whatever." Naruto mumbled.

"Okay then, what do you have in mind Sakura?" Sasuke's voice was serious.

"I know where all his hiding spots are. And I know where he is right now." I informed them.

"And how the hell do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"I trained with him." a sly smile filled my face.

"Okay then, what do we do then?" Sasuke asks.

My face grows hard and emotionless. "Run. After I kill Orochimaru I'm bombing the place."

"What-! Hell no!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm going to have to agree with Naruto on that one." Sasuke grimaced. He was obviously thinking about my plan.

"Fine lets wait it out a little and see what happening before coming up with an plan."

I'll always thank Orochimaru for teaching me how to lie.

"Fine."

"Hn."

A couple days passed by. Each day we discussed plans. Each day we went to sleep to the sound of bombs. Each day I lied to them. And each day Sasuke and I became closer.

I've waited it out long enough. If I was ever going to kill Orochimaru it was now. Sasuke and Naruto have already started their plan and was going to execute it tomorrow. I have no other chance if I'm going to do it my way.

Smiling to the boys I gave them my "famous" tea after I snuck a few drugs in it. In mere seconds they were out and I was on my way to Orochimaru.

When I arrived at the hide out, I ran down the halls until I spotted the door I was looking for. It led to a library in which a trapdoor was hidden.

Crawling through the small entry way I arrived in the same room Orochimaru rested in.

It was too easy. No leader would be sleeping as a War was going on unless it was a trap. Either way I stepped forward.

"It's such a pleasure to be seeing you again, Sakura-chan." A velvet voice slithered around the room.

"Yeah, well what can I say? I'm just awesome like that." I smirked at him.

He was standing exactly were I needed him to be. Right under the first bomb.

"What can I do for you, dear?" His lips twisted into his own smirk.

"Die." I whispered as the first bomb exploded.

Orochimaru's screams filled the building.

After letting him burn I stabbed him through the heart as a chain of bombs echoed through the hideout.

I suddenly didn't want to die anymore.

My heart ached for something. For someone. Sasuke. _Sasuke. __**Sasuke!**_

I needed him. I need him. He needs me.

"Sakura!" I could hear his voice.

Making my way through the smoke filled halls I crashed into something.

"Sakura! Oh god! Come on let's get out of here!" Sasuke's voice was urgent.

Together we emerged from the hideout arm and arm.

"Don't ever do that again!" He yelled as he buried his face in my hair.

"Sasuke, I love you." I whispered.

And like a corny romance movie, we kissed.

* * *

**Ellie-chan: And there you have it. Personally I think it could have been better but what the hay. At least it's a story.**

**Tye: A stupid story...**

**Ellie-chan: Q_Q **

**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~R&R Please~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


End file.
